Happy Birthday
by sxgittxrius
Summary: It's Dracos' birthday and Hermione has something planned.


"Mmh, Draco... Happy Birthday." Hermione mumbled, her voice quiet with sleep as she turned over to face him only faced with his bare back.

When he didn't respond, she pushed herself closer and pressed several kisses to Draco's lips, cheeks, and down to his nose.

"Draco." she whispered, a small smile growing on her soft face. "Wake up."

He stirred and groaned slightly, digging his face deeper into the pillow and slowly fluttering his eyes open. A tired smile appeared on his face when he saw her smiling back at him.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday." she said once again, kissing his eyelids while he sighed happily.

"Thank you, love." He pulled her closer to his chest and littered Hermione's face with tired kisses, his hands cupping her face gently.

Hermione mimicked him and held his face in her own hands, her thumbs rubbing at his cheekbones gently.

"Mm, 'mione, I love you." He pulled away, then leaning back in to kiss at her neck and jawline. Nipping at the sensitive skin under her ear.

They both groaned softly and she pushed at his chest weakly.

"Draco." she whispered, turning her head to expose her soft neck further.

The blonde gowled slightly and was quick to cover the open skin with small bites, tiny red spots appearing on her neck.

"Draco, could we–"

He quietened her with his lips on hers as small moans coming from the back of her throat.

"Yes." He breathes, reaching towards the night table and pulling out the container of lube. He's quick to pull down his pants but Hermione stops him.

"Wait, Draco." she placed her hands on his arms to stop him, he looks at her with a slight blush to his face.

"It's your birthday. Let me." She grabbed the container. "Lie down." she told him.

Draco is stiff for a minute before swapping spots with his girlfriend.

She straddled him and lean back down to kiss him roughly.

Her hands running down his chest.

She slid back and pulled down his pajama pants and boxers slowly, exposing his semi hard cock. He groans slightly as the cool air hits his member.

Coming down, Hermione engulfs his length in her mouth, making him gasp out.

"T-That's…"

She close her eyes and moan softly, her tongue running on the bottom of Draco's cock.

She then covered what isn't in her mouth with one of her hand, while the other is on his thigh.

She began to suck with earnest, pulling back slightly every so often to catch her breath before continuing.

Draco's breath hitches in his throat as he watches her intently, his hands clutching at her curls.

"F-fuck. That's really... Ah! Really good..." He stutters, biting on his bottom lip to stop moans from spilling out.

Hermione opens one eye to look at him, taking more and more of him into her mouth. He feels the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. He cries out vulgarities and clutches at her curls.

"I'll cum. Hermione, I'll – Love. Ah! P-please." He warns, looking at the ceiling, anywhere but at Hermione's face.

She pulls away slowly, Draco's cock sliding out of herr mouth inch by inch. He groans and pushes his hips up. His saliva coated cock dripping with pre cum shining.

Hermione took the container of lube and turned around, putting her ass up while coating her fingers with the lube and inserting them into her hole. She groaned as her fingers sink deeper.

When two fit fine, she pressed in a third one, gasping as she accidentally grazed her sweet spot while working her digits in and out.

She growls as he watches.

Her hole looked so good.

He reached for her cheeks to spread them further, groaning at the sight in front of him.

She turns around and climbs closer to him. Aligning her hole with his cock, she sinked down slowly, moans spilling from both of their lips.

"Oh, Daddy.." she breathed out, making Draco bite his lip. "You feel so good."

Draco holds her hips with a possessive grip. "Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock. You're so dirty, Granger."

She groaned as he slowly begin to raise and lower her hips, getting used to his girth. She shutted her eyes and breathe out slowly, feeling herself open up more and more.

Both of their patience begins to run thin and they started to fuck themselves quicker, the sound of slapping skin fills the room and the both of them moaned, her hands stabilizing herself on his chest.

Draco raises his hips to meet with hers, a cry from Hermione urged Draco to thrust faster.

"Daddy.. I'm – ! I want to cum, I'm not– not gonna last.." she moan out, her breath getting heavier.

Pushing her off, she fall backwards with a gasp and he held her hips down then reenters into her roughly.

"Not yet." Draco pants, "Not until Daddy says so." He slams into her harder, groaning as he listens to his beautiful lover cry out. "Good. You're so good for Daddy."

Hermione's entire body quivers as he fucks her raw, her legs wrapping around his middle to pull him closer and her nails digging into his back.

"Daddy, please please, you feel s-so good! Ah-h!" she gasped, open mouthed and drooling.

"Oh you're so good." Draco muses, he reaches down at her clit and rubs quickly. "Go on and cum, Hermione. Let me hear you."

Words failed to come out of her mouth as she felt waves of pleasure pound her insides. Then with a gasp and a groan, she called out _Draco!_ and cummed with Draco still continuing to pound into her tight heat.

She whimpered slightly as he grips her hips tightly and slam into her once, twice, then releasing with a cry inside.

Exhausted, Draco pulled out and falls next to his curly haired girlfriend weakly, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Draco..." she whispered softly while she catched her breath. "Happy birthday."

He smiles, pleased and he kisses her gently.

"Thank you." He told Hermione as he leaned towards, capturing her lips.


End file.
